Lost Her Wings
"Lost Her Wings" is the 13th track of Hell City. Its unmastered and old version was released few years before the official release. Lyrics Intro Your disguise is ugly and unloved But deep inside you're sexy as fuck with a taste for blood Chorus You are the plague of me and everybody's left to see That you will never be the angel that you claim to be So hold your head up high around your entourage You can never find when acting like a superstar 1 There's a very clean point that you should make To the next little motherfucking dude you date My ass was spread open while you just ate Cause when you're kissing these lips yeah the truth is great Is kissing my ass what you now hate? So if you like shit-licking then choose it fate If you want my opinion it's a huge mistake 'Cause I'll turn around in the world and it'll hit you in the face Why the hell'd you do that? I was never about The only thing you're good at is tossin' hearts and salad And you wanna move back. I got lots of talent I'm the fuckin' coolcat. Not the clocks you're houndin' Assault with a weapon and resisting arrest Probation won't stop me till the day that I'm dead All the rumors that I heard are just making a mess Your face-fucking magazine front page spread Chorus You are the plague of me and everybody's left to see That you will never be the angel that you claim to be So hold your head up high around your entourage You can never find when acting like a superstar 2 So go ahead and use my blood as your lipstick If you really want this dick you can suck it and lick it After I fuck with these bitches who only want me cause I'm kind 'Cause there's no stopping me stop calling me, I don't want no apology Tell your friends I'm the man who doesn't give a damn I have it in me to kill a man with my hands This isn't the man that I been plannin' to be But I feel like strangling someone till they can't even breathe Like goddamn you got glam like a motherfuckin' popband You don't know what drawer to put them cocks in You're stalled and blacked in, you're fallin' out when? Quit all the nonsense. Get all the cops in Bridge 'Cause I'm turnin' this into a murder scene And I don't give a shit if you never heard of me 'Cause I'm makin' my name Ring through your head Picture a dark cloudy sky, a thousand angels flying Staring down at us with their bright glowing eyes They can't save us, they left us stranded They've abandonded one of their own They can't save us, they left us stranded They've abandonded one of their own Chorus You are the plague of me and everybody's left to see That you will never be the angel that you claim to be So hold your head up high around your entourage You can never find when acting like a superstar Outro We are both broken Unspoken with deaf ears I'm waiting here with rage and fear Never thought I'd shake a tear but you made it clear My cuts are open Blood soakin' and the end is near I'm waiting here with rage and fear Never thought I'd shake a tear but you made it clear I'll be just fine, waiting for nothing I'll be just fine, waiting for nothing I'll be just fine, waiting for nothing I'll be just fine, waiting for nothing